


Species Gap

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2016 Fic's [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Kink Meme, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Size Difference, bagginshield, day 6 size difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The first time Thorin and Bilbo sleep together shows that the species gap was, larger than expected. Kinktober Day 6- Size Difference





	

“Wow.” Bilbo swallowed hard, eyes firmly planted on the rather large cock that was hanging between Thorin’s strong thighs. 

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy which was very unlike him after all he was a King again.

“It’s just… Larger than I expected, I’ve never seen one so big before. We Hobbit’s are well.” Bilbo gestured at himself, cheeks and tips of his ears glowing a soft pink. 

“Perfect?” Thorin offered slyly getting a smile from his lover soon to be consort if he had anything to say about it. 

“Can I?” Bilbo slid off the large bed that was covered in soft fur pelts, very aware of how naked he was as well. 

“Of course amrâl.” Thorin swallowed hard as Bilbo knelt in front of him like he had with all the others in Erebor when he was officially crowned King Under the Mountain. This time was completely different and he was snapped out of his thoughts when soft hands wrapped around his heated manhood. 

Bilbo slowly worked his hands up Thorin’s length, marveling at the heat, weight and size. He could barely get his fingers around the whole girth and he was suddenly very aware that it was going to hurt when they finally got down to it. Bilbo lifted the heavy cock up a bit so he could lick at the head where beads of pre-cum were appearing. 

Bilbo heard Thorin gasp sharply and hips give a little twitch. Bilbo leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around the thick head of Thorin’s engorged cock. He was just able to get his lips around the width of the flesh, he tried to take more but another inch and the head of Thorin’s cock was already bumping against the back of his throat making him gag. He pulled his head back to breath again and he felt a calloused hand cup his cheek. He looked up from under his eyelashes to see Thorin staring down at him like he hung the moon with lust blown eyes, his long braided black hair spilling over his shoulders.

“Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice as raspy and amazed like no one had ever tried this with him before, given the size of him Bilbo couldn’t say he was surprised if people had run off on him before. 

“It’ll take some practice is all.” Bilbo said confidently before ducking back down to suck and lick at the head while running his fingers up and down the rest of Thorin’s cock that he couldn’t take and it was a lot of it. Thorin dropped his head back between his shoulder blades as his hand moved from Bilbo’s cheek to grip his soft curls as he restrained himself from choking Bilbo. 

Bilbo wasn’t sure how long he was there sucking and licking at Thorin’s massive Dwarf cock but he knew his knees and jaw were starting to hurt. He pulled off to run his tongue up and down the sides of Thorin, flicking his tongue over Thorin’s ball sac before kissing the tip and peering up at Thorin. 

Thorin’s face was flush and his chest heaving as his breathing hitched at almost every move that Bilbo made, his eyes had never left the Hobbit who was between his legs, which were starting to tremble slightly. 

Thorin reached down and lifted Bilbo up into the air with one strong arm and carried his future consort over to their bed, lying the brave Hobbit down on the soft pelts, nuzzling their noses together knowing that the Hobbit had a habit of doing that. Bilbo gave him a dazzling smile before gently tapping their foreheads together in the way of the Dwarves. 

“I do not want to hurt you amrâl.” Thorin could see the nerves in Bilbo that had been present since Bilbo laid his eyes on his large cock. 

“I know Thorin you would never intentionally hurt me like that.” Bilbo assured his Dwarf King, small pale hand threading through the King’s dark hair. 

“Just maybe we start like this?” Bilbo took Thorin’s right hand and started to suck at the Dwarf’s index and middle finger pleased at the gasp he got from his lover. 

“This works.” Thorin rumbled as he ran his free hand down Bilbo’s chest, thumbs tweaking his rosy nipples making Bilbo groan around the thick digits in his mouth that he was lavishing with salvia getting them slick. Thorin’s large hand was now cupping Bilbo’s cock and balls, fondling them gently amazed at the size of them as he stroked and squeezed every so often making Bilbo a squirming mess underneath his broad form. 

“Ahh, Thorin.” Bilbo removed his mouth from Thorin’s fingers to let out a long groan as his fingers brushed against his puckered, untouched hole. 

“Are you sure Bilbo?” Thorin asked as Bilbo wrapped his legs around Thorin’s waist jerking his hips upwards.

“Just go slow.” Bilbo pressed a line of kisses up Thorin’s jawline while Thorin moved his slick fingers to Bilbo’s hole. He circled the wrinkled skin before gently easing the tip of his index finger inside of his lover. 

Bilbo let out a sharp cry, arms wrapping around Thorin’s neck body trembling as Thorin whispered words of comfort to his lover as he pressed the rest of his index finger into Bilbo who whimpered at the feeling of the large digit inside of him. He wiggled his hips slowly punching a groan out of him, head dropping backwards and mouth dropping open. 

“How does that feel amrâl? Can you take another one?” Thorin rumbled kissing Bilbo’s neck, leaving a mark in his wake, his possessive side flaring up. 

“S-Slowly.” Bilbo gasped as the finger inside of him bent slowly rubbing at his walls. Thorin slowly eased his middle finger inside of Bilbo alongside his first finger, holding Bilbo close to his chest when the Hobbit let out a cry eyes squeezing shut. Thorin peppered Bilbo’s face with soft kisses before taking Bilbo’s lips with his own as he slowly scissored his fingers apart inside of Bilbo. Bilbo let out a noise that was muffled by Thorin’s lips and tongue as he explored Bilbo’s mouth. 

Thorin knew Bilbo had adjusted the moment he felt his Hobbit grinding against him, their cocks rubbing together making their size difference every evident making both of them give small groans. 

Thorin broke their kiss off to tease Bilbo’s nipples with his teeth and lips making his Hobbit tangled his fingers in his dark hair, body arching under his lover’s touches. Thorin was slowly stroking Bilbo’s cock while he curled his fingers inside of Bilbo trying to find that one place he knew from his research that would have Bilbo seeing stars. 

“THORIN!” Bilbo all but shrieked his lover’s name when Thorin’s finger found that spot inside of him that made his vision white out for an instant, fingers tightening on Thorin’s hair making Thorin whine a bit before blushing realizing that he liked having his hair pulled. Thorin pressed down on the bud of nerves and Bilbo was crying out again, body shaking and cock throbbing in Thorin’s large hand. 

“Go on amrâl.” Thorin encouraged as he applied more pressure to that spot and Bilbo was gone. His small cock spraying ropes of cum against Thorin’s hand while his body arched violently as his walls clamped down on Thorin’s fingers, so tightly that Thorin could barely move them. Thorin just held Bilbo closer as his Hobbit rode out his wave of ecstasy, dropping feather light kisses onto Bilbo’s sweat shining skin. Thorin slowly removed his fingers from Bilbo making his Hobbit whimper at being suddenly empty after being stretched open. 

Thorin adjusted his lover among the pelts, cleaning him up and humming soothingly to his lover who was now looking up at him with a pretty dazed expression on his face. 

“What about you Thorin?” Bilbo asked still out of it, but eyes darting down to look at the large erect cock. 

“My own pleasure isn’t as important as you amrâl.” Thorin promised giving Bilbo a soft kiss full of love. 

“I love you too, but take care of that for me because I don’t want that poking me in the back while we try to sleep.” Bilbo was still just as headstrong and bossy even when half asleep and in a haze of pleasure. 

“Yes dear.” Thorin said drolly getting a weak slap on the chest from Bilbo who snuggled under the furs. 

Thorin wrapped his hand around himself, giving himself familiar rough strokes. He closed his eyes and he thought back to the feeling of Bilbo hot and tight around his fingers, of Bilbo’s mouth and hands on him and embarrassingly fast he felt his climax wash over him. He let out a loud groan of pleasure that sounded a lot like Bilbo’s name as he came against his hand and stomach. 

Moments passed before he let his eyes open again and met Bilbo’s gaze, his Hobbit was smiling up at him and he felt his own ears heat up. He cleared his throat and cleaned himself off quickly before he slid underneath the pelts smiling when Bilbo slid closer to him, resting his head on his scarred chest sighing happily as Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo in a protective embrace.

“My amrâl.” Thorin smiled rather stupidly to himself kissing Bilbo’s curly hair getting a soft murmured from his Hobbit as Bilbo drifted off to sleep. It would take them time to go ‘all the way’, but Thorin knew that Bilbo was nothing if not stubborn and determined when he wanted something.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
